Baby, its cold outside
by cloe17
Summary: Blaine and Kurt have some sexy times after they sing 'Baby its cold outside' together. first fan fiction constructive feedback welcome. all characters belong to Ryan Murphy unfortunately, this is purely a fan piece.
1. Baby, its cold outside

Kurt took a deep breathe as he processed what was happening. He was singing a duet with Blaine. Blaine: the guy of his dreams who was his best friend, mentor and protector. And they were singing a song about seduction, Blaine's deep voice taking on an alluring tone. Kurt had to hold himself together when Blaine moved right up against him during the duet. The duet was sweet torture that he never wanted to end. But it did. They smiled at each other awkwardly as the song ended, not knowing what to say.

'Well for the record, you are way better than that girl is going to be' Blaine said, breaking the tension that hung in the air between them. Kurt nodded his thanks staring into the depths of Blaine's brown eyes, wishing that Blaine would seduce him for real. 'Well, I guess I should go' Blaine said, running a hand through his immaculate hair. 'Unless you want me to stay,' Kurt looked up at the suggestion, surprise written all over his face. 'You could tell me its cold outside' Blaine said suggestively, referring to their recent duet. Kurt stared at him, mouth slightly open. Blaine couldn't mean what he thought he did, did he? Blaine stepped an inch closer, Kurt's breathe quickening 'You want me to ask you to stay?' Kurt asked, trying to get the nervousness out of his voice. 'Only if you want me to stay' Blaine said, his eyes darkening. 'Stay Blaine' Blaine smiled at this and walked slowly over to the sofa. He gazed at Kurt through his eyelashes beckoning him to join him. Kurt gulped audibly as his heart threatened to beat out of his chest. Kurt sat down next to him leaving a gap in between them. Blaine moved closer, his arm completely touching Kurts. _Wake up Kurt wake up!_ Kurt thought. His crush was staring at him, this couldn't be real.

Blaine never broke eye contact as he inched impossibly closer to Kurt, his hand resting on Kurts thigh. 'I think I should warm you up, you're shivering' Blaine said, his chocolate brown eyes penetrating Kurt's. Kurt gasped when he realised that he was shivering, from pure pleasure. Blaine slid his hand all the way up Kurt's chest to his cheek. They both closed their eyes as Blaine's lips lightly touched Kurt's. Kurt's inner monologue of denial was silenced as Blaine started kissing Kurt more passionately, his other hand caressing his waist. Kurt couldn't help think that this was the best Christmas present ever as he felt Blaine's cool tongue wet his outer lip, begging for entrance. He opened his mouth, allowing Blaine to enter. Both boys moaned into each other as their tongues met in a flurry of movement.

Blaine began to push Kurt into the sofa, making him lie down. Kurt was now gasping as Blaine unattached his lips from Kurts and began to worship his neck. Kurt grabbed Blaine's smooth hair as he hummed and licked his neck. 'Oh Blaine!' he grounded out, his voice dripping with raw pleasure. This caused Blaine to pause and stare intently at Kurt, his body pressing softly on Kurts as he straddled him on the narrow sofa. 'Let me make love to you Kurt' Blaine breathed, quietly. Kurt's heart pounded forcefully in his chest like a trapped butterfly till it stopped all together when Blaine leaned in and whispered directly into his ear: 'Or I can Fuck you, it's your choice' Lust burst through him as he heard these words empowering him to grab his tie and pull his face to his. Blaine responded by hastily unbuttoning Kurt's blazer buttons, a needy moan escaping him. Excitement filled the air around them as they broke apart, allowing Blaine to whip of his own jacket, throwing it across the festive room.

Kurt's soon joined it, with their ties slowly following. Blaine began to unbutton Kurt's school shirt, the tension building with every button. The only sounds were the buttons popping and the roar of the fire. Blaine's hazelnut eyes drank in Kurt's creamy white chest as the shirt was discarded. 'You're Beautiful' Blaine said, drawing out every syllable. His chest turned red as Kurt's blush swept his whole body. Blaine peppered open mouth kisses down Kurt's chest, as thoroughly as a keen explorer in a new paradise.

Blaine's tongue dipped into Kurt's belly button causing Kurt to squirm in delight. Kurt's heart skipped a beat as Blaine looked up through his eye lashes at Kurt, asking for permission as his hands rested on his belt buckle. This was all happening so fast but it was perfect. Both love and lust radiated off them as they stared at each other, the enormity of the line they were about to cross fully hit them. Kurt nodded vigorously, granting permission. Time stood still as Blaine slowly unfastened Kurt's belt buckle and pulled his trousers down. Blaine gingerly stroked Kurt's erection through his maroon boxer briefs, causing Kurt's hips to buck violently at the gentle touch. 'No turning back now Kurt' Blaine warned. Kurt stared intently at Blaine and replied in a shaking yet assured voice 'I know and I'm ready. I need you, all of you' Blaine stared back at Kurt, his mouth slightly open at Kurt's arousing statement. He hooked his fingers inside the waistband and pulled down Kurt's boxer briefs.

Blaine stared at Kurt's cock in amazement. He had imagined that Kurt would be well equipped in his many fantasies but he was entranced at how perfect it looked. Kurt blushed, unsure of Blaine's reaction to his body. Blaine looked at Kurt, his eyes communicating how perfect he felt Kurt was before he lowered his mouth to Kurt's dick. Kurt arched his whole body of the sofa as his cock was enveloped by the wet heat of Blaine's mouth. Blaine hummed in approval of Kurt's reaction which caused Kurt to wind his fingers in his hair.

'B-B-Blaineeee' Kurt mewled, his hips wildly bucking into Blaine's talented mouth. Blaine relaxed his throat as Kurt hit the back of his throat; Kurt tugged roughly at his now disheveled hair. The combined sensations of Blaine humming around his rigid cock and Blaine caressing his thighs became too much as he just managed to choke out 'Blaine, stop I'm going to…' Blaine didn't pull back; he instead hollowed out his cheeks and hummed more forcibly around his cock. Kurt screamed Blaine's name as he fell over the edge, pouring himself into Blaine's hungry mouth. Blaine stroked Kurt's thighs lovingly as Kurt came back to reality, zoned out from his first intense orgasm. Blaine swallowed everything Kurt gave, shocked at how pleasant Kurt tasted, then again he loved everything about Kurt so was it really surprising he would love the taste of his cum? Blaine released Kurt as he softened and lay down next to Kurt of the sofa. 'Thank you Blaine' Kurt murmured drowsily tasting himself on Blaine as he kissed him softly. 'Don't worry you can thank me soon, I am not done with you yet' Blaine said, grinding his arousal into Kurt's hip to demonstrate his point. 'I still need to keep you warm, your whole body in fact' Blaine said. Kurt no longer felt sleepy. This was going to be a long night.


	2. Let me warm you up

Blaine pulled Kurt into a searing kiss and ground his erection into his hip, urgency communicated in every thrust. Kurt still couldn't get his head around the fact that Blaine: this gentleman yet sex god wanted _him_, baby penguin Kurt. All doubt was washed away as he ran his hands all over Kurt's body and moved to straddle Kurt, his brown eyes burning with passion.

'Take me', Kurt breathed. Blaine stopped exploring his body and licked his lips. 'Are you sure?' Kurt nodded enthusiastically 'Don't feel pressured, I can wait as long as you want' He thrust hard into Kurt as he added 'I will make it worth the wait' Kurt cried out in pleasure, his mind set. 'No waiting Blaine, now' the determined edge to his voice startled Blaine and he smiled seductively at Kurt. 'Well, as you wish' he said, lowering his whole body onto Blaine's, slowly rubbing against him.

Blaine lovingly ran his hands over Kurt's torso, just as skilfully as when he was playing the piano in their recent duet. 'More' Kurt said, his voice laced with desire. Blaine smiled. He knew Kurt was a horny teenage boy underneath his baby penguin façade. 'Like this?' Blaine teasingly questioned as he licked his neck before sucking forcibly, giving Kurt his first hickey. Kurt's eyes rolled into his head and brought his arms to wrap around Blaine's toned torso. 'You're mine Kurt and now everyone will know' he hissed, kissing the inflamed red mark on Kurt's pure white skin.

'Only yours' Kurt assured him causing Blaine to give him a predatory smile. 'Blaine Anderson, you are completely mine,' Blaine's deep eyes widened in shock and arousal. Kurt started to undo the buttons on Blaine's shirt, his blue eyes glinting. 'Now let me see the body that belongs to me' Kurt purred, peeling his sweat drenched shirt off and throwing it across the room, his eyes taking in every inch of his olive coloured torso. He drank in the sight of Blaine's muscular chest, which was lightly dusted with chest hair, making him look manly. Kurt felt his body tense in anticipation when he looked down to see the deep indention of his hips and the dark line of hair that led teasingly into his trousers. Blaine's penis throbbed painfully as Kurt licked his lips before licking a straight path from Blaine's neck to the waistband of his trousers. Blue met Brown as they stared intently at each other as Kurt slowly undid his belt buckle and slid his trousers down his sturdy thighs.

Kurt groaned as he saw Blaine's erection straining for attention in Blaine's dark purple boxer briefs. Kurt looked questioningly at Blaine, Blaine nodding a fraction barely able to move. Kurt took a deep breathe before sliding the boxers down and his heart was about to explode when he saw Blaine's large, impressive manhood. Blaine gulped at Kurt's lustful gaze, anxious to be touched. Kurt kissed the head, gently discarding the boxer briefs. He then grabbed Blaine's strong shoulders and began to lower his perfect body completely on top of his.

Both boys cried out in surprise and pleasure as their bodies completely touched, skin on skin. Electricity ran through Kurt's body as their cocks touched gently together. Blaine began to rub his body up and down Kurt's, causing the delicious friction both of them desired. Blaine began to thrust into Kurt causing Kurt to shout his name, pleasure coursing through his veins.

'Do you have protection?' Kurt asked, his voice giving away his urgency to proceed to the main event. 'Yes,' Blaine replied, his face blushing at Kurt's confused expression. 'Blaine, you didn't plan this did you?' Blaine avoided Kurt's gaze, unsure how to answer. 'Uh, sort of, not really' Kurt's eyes widened as he realised he didn't mind if he had planned it. 'I thought something might happen if we sung that duet together, so I wanted to be prepared.' Kurt smiled at Blaine's unnatural shyness. 'I wanted it to happen but didn't think I was this lucky.' Kurt's eyes welled up, emotions running high. 'Me neither' Blaine cleared his throat to clear his thoughts, finding the condom in his trouser pocket along with a small bottle of lube.

They both stared at each other, knowing that the time had arrived. 'So,' Blaine began blushing. 'How are we going to do this?' Kurt laughed at him 'Well, one guy puts his thing into the other guy and…' Blaine interrupted him, his blush darkening. 'No Kurt, who's going to be on the bottom' Kurt stopped laughing. 'Oh, I see ummm, can I be on the bottom?' Blaine tried to hide his elation. 'Are you sure Kurt, it's going to hurt?' It was now Kurt's turn to blush as he confessed 'I have always wanted you to take me, I want to feel you' Blaine took Kurt's face in his hands and turned him to face him 'Kurt, don't be embarrassed, it's me remember.' Kurt smiled. 'So you don't mind being the top then?' Kurt asked. Blaine stroked his face tenderly 'Of course not, I wouldn't mind either way, but I would of course love to be inside of you as well.' They kissed softly, love and excitement jolting through them. Blaine opened the condom and put it on.

'I have to prepare you first Kurt, lie down' Kurt lay down the breathe catching in his throat. 'Relax Kurt; it will make it hurt less.' Kurt relaxed more as Blaine stroked his hair. 'I will distract you' Blaine whispered alluringly. He covered his fingers in lube and began to kiss Kurt passionately, exploring his mouth expertly. As Kurt melted into the kiss, Blaine tentatively entered a finger into Kurt. Kurt vaguely felt a burning, uncomfortable feeling as Blaine inserted it further. Blaine began to grind into Kurt, causing enough mind numbing pleasure to distract Kurt as he inserted another finger. The pain began to increase dramatically as Blaine moved inside of him. Blaine stopped kissing him to whisper directly into his ear: 'Shhh, I know Kurt its ok, I'm here I will make the pain go away.'

The pain began to be eclipsed by pleasure when Blaine began to pay attention to Kurt's unexplored nipple. The new sensation filled him, causing the pain to fade into a dull ache. Kurt pulled at the ruffled curls on the back of Blaine's neck. Blaine took this as a signal to begin scissoring his fingers. Blaine began to worship his neck, lightly biting his collar bone. Kurt suddenly realised that the dull ache has disappeared, leaving pleasure in its wake. 'Blaineeee' Kurt groaned, telling Blaine the pain had gone. Blaine knew how to make the pleasure increase; he pushed further, trying to find Kurt's magic spot. Kurt saw stars when Blaine found it. 'Blaine!' he shouted. Blaine congratulated himself on his discovery and continued to brush against the spot till Kurt was a shaking mess. 'Blaine, I'm so close!' Kurt said. Blaine drew out of him and positioned himself at his entrance. Kurt opened his mouth in shock as Blaine slowly pushed in, pleasure and pain fighting for dominance. Blaine stopped when he was fully inside, kissing away a single tear that had escaped Kurt's eyes. 'I'm so sorry Kurt' Blaine said, his voice cracking. 'It's not your fault, just give me a minute.' Blaine kissed all over his body slowly as Kurt adjusted to the wanted intrusion.

'Move' Kurt said roughly as pleasure won the battle. Blaine withdrew completely before slamming fully back in. Kurt thought he was going to black out as the pleasure engulfed him. Blaine panted and groaned as he began to pound into Kurt, gripping his hips for support. The room was filled with the boys' groans and the roar of the fire. As the pleasure rolled through Blaine, one thought struggled through his lust filled stupor._ Blaine, you love him. You need to worship his body not fuck it!_ Blaine began to slow down, his hands stroking his body lovingly. Kurt was confused till he saw the loving expression on Blaine's face. Both boys sighed in contentment as love and pleasure filled them.

They weren't fucking anymore, they were making love. 'Kurt, I l-lov' Blaine said breathlessly, the overriding pleasure making it hard for him to form words. 'It's Ok Blaine, I know what you are trying to say, you are showing me instead.' Kurt said. Blaine smiled peacefully, content that Kurt knew how much he cared about him. He kissed him lovingly, pouring his love into it. The combination of Blaine confessing his love for him and the pleasure was beginning to be too much. 'Blaine, I'm so close and I Love you too'

'Me too baby, do it Kurt. Come for me', these words were too much for Kurt. He screamed a mixture of Blaine's name and profanities as he fell over the edge. Kurt constricting around Blaine was all too much. He too called Kurt's name as he came hard. Blaine fell onto Kurt, exhausted. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine. 'Thank you Blaine, that was totally awesome.' Blaine smiled in his post orgasmic glow. 'Your welcome, I think you are warm enough now.' Kurt smiled, playing along 'Yes, but keep me warm all night please.' Blaine rested his head on Kurt's chest, hearing Kurt's thudding heartbeat. 'Of course, Kurt' he murmured as they both drifted asleep in each others arms, just as the snow began to fall outside.

The End


End file.
